Konoha High School: Changed Forever
by Wheeled Gal
Summary: New students move to Konoha High. English students tranfer over and people fall in love. A Gaara/Lou Love story. A sandy demon and his Jinchuuriki's love with a muted Angel.


**Konoha High School: The Exchange Students**

**Chapter 1: The New Students**

It was a bright and early May spring day, where nothing had woke up. Well that was what one would have thought. But unfortunately the peacefulness was shattered by a loud, piercing fifteen years old cry.

"Kuso! What the hell was that for Ky?!"

"Chill, Ashi. It got you up didn't it? And you forgot that we're starting school today." Replied the calm but sneaky redhead.

Whilst happy that Ashi was up at last, the last inhabitant of the house wasn't very pleased that it had taken two hours and three buckets of freezing cold water to wake the silver haired teenager up. Glancing sideways at the clock, Ty sighed then called up the stairs.

"Shut the hell up both of you. Ky, get your bag and coat then come down. Ashi, just hurry up please. We have thirty minutes to get to school."

Footsteps sounded from the younger teen's room as Ky pulled her coat on and picked her bag then jumped over the banister, landing next to her two minute older twin. About ten minutes later, the youngest teen arrived at the foot of the stairs.

Ty sighed, looking at them both with a frown.

"You're never going to learn, are you? Come on, let's go."

Fishing a set of keys out of his jean's pocket, the black haired Sharingan user walked to the door and out to the Mercedes-Benz Sprinter van. After seating himself in the driver's seat, the van started with a low roar then he waited for the other two as they jumped into the van.

"I call shotgun!" Ky called while jumping into the front passenger's seat. After strapping herself in tightly, the red headed Kunoichi turned to gaze back at her friend. "What is the matter, Ashi-kun?"

"I don't know…but something's wrong back in England." The silver haired teenager muttered quietly, playing with a necklace that had the Kanji for Peace on it.

Suddenly, the Kanji started glowing as a tall, blue haired young woman appeared on the floor. She sat with her legs folded facing Ashi and Ky, who had climbed over into the back.

"Greetings Ashi-san, Ky-chan and Ty-san. I apologise for the unexpected entrance but your English friend is in danger." The young woman spoke calmly, eyes scanning the pair.

Both stared at her speechlessly. Then Ty answered her quietly. "Konan-san, thank you for telling us this now but why don't you say it in school?"

Having guessed that they would ask that question, Konan leant against the seat and glanced over to where Ty was watching her. "Lou-san is hiding under the Sakura tree in near reception. Itachi, myself, Sasori, Kisame and Deidara are there with her." She sent an amused glance at Ty, having just realised that the van had stopped. "Why have you stopped?"

The black haired Firesword clan leader smirked as he jumped out and locked the door. "We're here."

Konan disappeared chuckling as the other two got out of the van and Ty locked it up. By then people had started to gather around the three teenagers and the van. Since they were used to being new, the twins and Ashi walked through the gathering then stopped near a blonde haired, loudmouth boy.

(_Gaara's Point Of View)_

Naruto jumped, having not sensed the newcomers approach him. I smirked then tilted my head at Shukaku's musings.

'_**Oi, kid!'**_

'_What__?!'_

'_**That boy with silver hair. Talk to him. He's got a wolf demon within him and he's **__**an n…!'**_

Someone cut him off and I turned, trying to keep my emotionless façade up but I wasn't successful. The 'someone', who had cut my inner demon off was no more then a mere dark green haired teenage girl. Having noticed this, my sand didn't try to attack her when she placed a light hand on my shoulder whilst she stared in my direction with eyes that I couldn't see.

My demon stirred faintly, as if someone was calming him down. Then he spoke gently into my mind.

'_**She's returned… after all these years...My best friend.'**_

Now curious, I looked at the green haired stranger since Shukaku rarely ever spoke about his past.

'_Shukaku… Who is she?'_

'_**Her name is Lou and I met her when I was four. She had the ability to talk to and calm down me and the other demons.'**_

'_So is she a demon?'_

'_**No… Lou is a fallen human. When she was born, she was the same as you but that changed when she was three years old.'**_

'_What happened?'_

'_**I can't tell you. But listen; see if you and your friends can help her. Lou can talk but she prefers not to, she's blind in her right eye and can't walk properly. So please keep an eye on her.'**_

_(Normal POV)_

Feeling a tap on their shoulders, both Gaara and Naruto turned. One turned with an emotionless smirk, having noticed the people behind him while the other turned with a scowl.

Then the blonde haired Kyuubi container growled. "What the hell do you want Teme?"

Smirking with his eyes on the green haired girl behind Gaara, the younger Uchiha spoke with a confident and rather sarcastic tone. "I want **my **new girl."

The three newcomers, Gaara, Naruto and the Akatsuki, who had walked over, full out glared at him. Then a quiet voice spoke through the wind as it picked up.

"Yours am I now?"

Sasuke stepped closer to her, ready to claim his prize.

"Yes you are."

But the green haired teenager slowly opened her eyes and glared at him. Her eyes were black with a silver pupil.

"Nice. But I don't like chicken ass haired people, who think that they can own every girl. So I am not yours nor will I be. Now scram, before my friends decide to kick your butt."

Sasuke and the rest of the Popular group just stared at the dark green haired teenager as she smirked then turned to the others in the group. Suddenly a shout could be heard over the whispers of the crowd.

"What the hell do you think you lot are doing?! The warning bells have both gone as well as the registration-!" the voice belonged to that of Tsunade, current Hokage of Konoha and also the head teacher of the Academy.

After hearing their Hokage's voice, the entire school quickly parted so that she could come up to the group.

When Tsunade recognized the strangers, she smiled then looked at Gaara with slight shock and surprise before turning to the rest of the school. "Alright, since it's the first day back and I know that the teachers are in shock due to our new students.

I officially say that for the next two days, we will be having a relaxed time. But first, let me welcome the English band called **Silent Thriller**."

The masked ninja and English teacher, Kakashi walked up next to Tsunade while the other teachers followed him then he smiled. "The band is made up of four people and they are standing in front of us."

Tsunade took over then. "Once they have been introduced, they have offered to play us two songs. So Lou, Ashi, Ky and Ty welcome to Konoha High School."

Ty glanced at Ky and Lou as the silvery black eyed teenager muttered something in a unknown language. In minutes all the students from Konoha High noticed that they were sat in a massive concert hall, in front of a stage. None of the teachers were near them so the students chatted until the lights went out and everyone fell silent.

A single spotlight fell on Ky then Ty played the introduction on his keyboard then he started the song.

Ty: **She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh  
**_**  
**_Ky: _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born; ___Both: _**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
**_  
_**Concrete Angel**_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.**___**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**____A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

Concrete Angel

_**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**_

Concrete Angel

After the ending had died down, the students clapped until Ky started to speak.

"We first heard this song being sung by a green haired 10 year old, in a disused music room. She didn't think that anyone knew what was happening but Ty guessed. Silent Thriller formed a month later. So we present our very own wind singing specialist, Lou."

The shadows parted and Lou walked over to Ky, a black sword shaped guitar in her hands. A gentle breeze flowed around the mute teenager then her gentle, lilting voice spoke quietly through the breeze.

"Hello to all you girls and guys out there. I am the singer of Silent Thriller and we all hope that you'll have a good time today. This next song is for the people who never gave up on me. But this is mainly for the one who never forgot me even though his time of imprisonment…my best friend.

A demon who protected and cared for a muted angel."

Placing the guitar against herself, she played the introduction then started to sing.

_**When every moment gets too hard  
End of the road can feel so far  
No matter how much time we're apart  
I'm always near you**_  
(Ashi and Lou)

I'll be the shelter in your rain  
Help you find your smile again  
I'll make you laugh at a broken heart  
Wherever you are

_**'cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the wall comes down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
Be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend  
**_  
_**So many people come and go  
But nothing can change the you i know  
You'll never be just a face in the crowd  
And time will show**_

Through the seasons and years  
I will always hold you dear  
Never you fear

_**'cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the wall comes down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
Be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend  
**_

_**I'll be your rock when every candle burns down low  
And I want you, I want you to know  
**_

_**'cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the wall comes down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
Be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend**_

'cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the wall comes down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
Be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend.

Lou went over to the other three and they spoke for a few minutes then she walked down the steps, towards Gaara and his friends whilst carrying her guitar. The mute teenager grinned as she stopped and lifted her guitar to her shoulder.

Ky and Ashi went to their respective instruments whilst grinning. The three on the stage started to play the introduction to the song. Soon Lou added her guitar and all of them began to sing.

Ty: **Kinou wa call sign,  
Zenbu, keitai de  
Norenai fuzz guitar  
Hen na kouen de **

Ky: _Muchuu de motor bike,  
Kaze wo oikoshite  
Mikazuki wa hisuterii,  
Boku no ue de  
Chikyuu wa goorurain,  
Inu mo raion mo  
Kasei ni moving on.  
Nanka mendou de _

All: _**Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow moon  
Mada yume wo miteru **_

Ashi: Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo mukeainagara  
Me wo mite, tell me yes or no?

Lou: _**Everyday everynight  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
Everyday everynight  
Arifureta aizu de  
Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai **_

**Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni  
Karada wo dakishimete, kin no kyoukai de **

_**Yellow moon  
Kaketa yozora dewa tsuki wa kyou mo  
Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa **_

_Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo mukeainagara  
Me wo mite, tell me yes or no? _

Everyday everynight  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Everyday everynight  
Kimi e no omoi wo tsutaeyou  
Everyday

_**Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow moon  
Mada yume wo miteru **_

_**Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo muke ai nagara  
Me wo mite, itsu aeru? **_

_**Everyday everynight  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
Everyday everynight  
Arifureta aizu de  
Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu **_

_**Mahou no koodochenji,  
Nemure nai machi  
Higawari na jazz guitar  
Sotto mainaa de **_

_**(Here Is the English version)**_

**All day yesterday  
My cellphone's call signal kept going off  
An out-of-tune fuzz guitar  
In a strange park**

_On my motorbike, oblivious  
Overtaking the wind  
The crescent moon is history  
Above me  
The earth is my goal line  
The dogs and the lions  
Are all moving on to Venus  
It's kind of annoying_

_**A yellow moon. Keep on counting  
To three, and open your eyes  
Shadow moon  
Still dreaming **_

Look in my eyes, look in my eyes  
As we stand with our backs to each other  
Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no?

_**Every day every night  
I want to tell you right now, with words of love  
About my love for you  
Every day every night  
With an ordinary signal  
I want to tell you about this feeling that's out of control **_

**Feeling fine, with you this time  
Holding each other in a golden church  
**  
_**Yellow moon  
As the moon wanes in the night sky  
It shines with a serene smile once again tonight**_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes  
As we stand with our backs to each other  
Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no? _

Every day every night  
I want to tell you right now, with words of love  
Every day every night  
About my love for you

Every day 

_**A yellow moon. Keep on counting  
To three, and open your eyes  
Shadow moon  
Still dreaming **_

_**Look in my eyes, look in my eyes  
As we stand with our backs to each other  
Look in my eyes, when will I see you again? **_

_**Every day every night  
I want to tell you right now, with words of love  
About my love for you  
Every day every night  
With an ordinary signal  
I want to tell you about this feeling that's out of control **_

_**A magic code change  
In this sleepless town  
A jazz guitar playing a soft minor  
That changes every day**_

Lou looked up at the stage and nodded to Ky, who grinned then spoke clearly.

"Now, have any of you noticed that your teachers are missing?" She scanned the students then smirked.

"Well Lou, it's up to you and Ashi now." After that, Ky and Ty walked through a door and left the other two.

Ashi gave Lou his signatory smile as she jumped up onto the stage beside him. Then his voice echoed around the hall.

"Are you guys and gals ready to dance?!" After the loud reply by the students, the two teenagers smiled as the hall changed into a dance party.

Disco dancing with the lights down low  
Beats are pumping on the stereo  
Neighbors banging on the bathroom wall  
Your sayin' crank the bass  
I gotta get some more_**Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
Don't know what its pushin' me higher  
Its the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know **_

_**It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night **_  
_**Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground  
**_  
Chain reaction running through my veins  
Pumps the bass line up into my brain  
Screws my mind until I lose control  
And when the building rocks I know Its got my soul

_**Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
Don't know what its pushin' me higher  
Its the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know**_

_**It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground  
**_  
_I don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
And then it drops and catches like fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know__**  
**_  
_**It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night **_  
_**Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground**_

The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground  
The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground


End file.
